Verano en el campo
by nereida-chan
Summary: Sakura vive una ida tranquila en el campo junto a su padre, hasta que llega a su vida Sasuke su ¿primo? SasuxSaku


**Verano en el campo**

Capitulo 1: Desesperantemente perfecto

**¡Toc, toc toc!**

¡Dios! ¿Quién osa tocar la puerta de mi dormitorio tan escandalosamente a estas horas de la mañana?

- ¡Hija, despierta!- se escucho una voz de un hombre ya mayor. Sip, quien más, mi padre. Me revolví en la cama y me tape la cabeza con la almohada para silenciar los molestos golpes que taladraban mis oídos.

-Sakura!, vamos, levántate!- grito nuevamente su voz grave. Porque tanto escándalo, tome el reloj del velador y mire la hora, por kami son la ocho de la mañana y ayer le prometí a mi padre que le iba a ayudar. Maldije por lo bajo, me levante de mal humor, entreabrí la puerta para observar la figura molesta de mi padre.

-Por fin te dignas a levantarte holgazana- me dijo con una molestia falsa y yo le saque la lengua como una niña de cinco años – ¿me vas a ayudar?-

-claro padre, en un momento estoy lista- le dije sin ánimos, de verdad que estaba cansada, me quede leyendo una interesante novela y se me paso la hora.

-te espero abajo- me dijo antes de irse, cerré la puerta, me dirigí al baño me lave la cara y me mire en el espejo, vaya que era rara, tenía los ojos de un intenso verde, la piel un tanto bronceada, y un cabello de color ROSA que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, que eso si es RARO con letras mayúsculas, quien en su santa vida ha visto un ser humano de cabello rosado, hasta mi cejas eran rosas, bueno hay gente que se pinta el pelo de diferentes colores, pero yo nací así, eso siempre me hace preguntarme si tengo alguna enfermedad rara, pero no lo creo porque soy bastante saludable, como bien, estoy en forma, no soy enfermiza, vivo en el campo… ¡KAMI-SAMA! Eso me recuerda que mi padre me está esperando, me lave los dientes me cepille mi extraño cabello rosa chicle, me vestí rápidamente con una polera sin mangas blanca y encima una blusa desabrochada escocesa de varios colores, unos jeans gastados y me tome el cabello en una coleta alta y salí de mi habitación corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba mi buen padre esperándome con el desayuno, yo lo mire con sorpresa.

-tienes que tener suficiente fuerzas para el día- le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento y me senté a comer mi saludable y delicioso desayuno, mi padre se sentó enfrente mío y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que se escucho la voz masculina de mi padre.

- Hija, hoy en la mañana recibí un llamado de mi primo Fugaku- me dijo mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín.

- ¿Fugaku?- le pregunte dándole una mordida a la tostada con mermelada de damasco que sabia bastante bien y que era más importante que ese tal Fukaku , futaku… bueno aquel ser que no conozco.

- Si, no creo que te acuerdes de él lo conociste cuando apenas tenias dos años- me dijo ahora mirando con sus brillantes ojos grises. Claro que no me iba a acordar.

-¿y..?- le dije animándole a que siga.

- Me pidió el favor de poder alojar a su hijo menor por las vacaciones de verano, ya que él tiene que viajar a Japón por asuntos de negocios y no quiere dejar a su hijo solo- lo mire y me encogí de hombros.

-si estas pidiendo mi opinión, me da igual, con tal de que no moleste y no sea un perezoso como Shikamaru, está bien-

-Bueno, me dijo que llegaba en el transcurso del día- dijo levantándose, yo lo imite ordene un poco la cocina y lo seguí.

- Tú te encargas de los animales, y yo hago el resto- me dijo ya afuera de la casa.

- ok- le dije un poco más animada

Ya estaba atardeciendo el cielo estaba con unos hermosos tonos anaranjados, y yo terriblemente cansada, cansada y sucia. Estaba tendida en el fresco pasto debajo de un frondoso sauce, y quedándome dormida hasta que sentí el ruido de un motor de un auto parar cerca de la casa. No le preste atención, debe ser el hijo de ese tal Kufagu, volví a relajarme hasta que sentí unos paso acercarse donde mi, abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi padre.

-Hija, ya llego tu primo, se cortes y anda a saludarlo- me dijo, ¿primo? Bueno en cierto grado sí. Yo sin ganas obedecí, me levante y fui a paso lento hacia la entrada trasera de la casa, entre y me dirigí al living y ahí mi vida sin saberlo cambio de sentido completamente, frente mío estaba el ser más hermoso que he visto. Estaba de perfil viendo sin emoción unas fotos familiares que habían encima de la chimenea, de piel blanca como el marfil, ojos profundamente negros, cabello rebelde negro azabache que hacia un hermoso contraste con su piel nívea, alto y delgado, tenía las manos en los bolsillos dándole un toque despreocupado, andaba vestido con una polera gris y encima una sudadera negra abierta y unos jeans negros con converses, Dios era perfecto. No sé cuanto rato me quede embobada viéndolo, ya que sintió mi presencia y giro su mirada hacia mí y luego a mi cabello rosa, ahí caí en cuenta de mi desfavorable aspecto, agache mi mirada viéndome, dios estaba realmente desastrada, luego lo mire de nuevo, a los ojos, grave error, sentí como un sospechoso escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke- me dijo, extendiéndome la mano, yo me sonroje al instante al escuchar su aterciopelada y hermosa voz. Guie mi vista a su nívea y perfecta mano.¡ Hasta sus manos me parecían perfectas!

_"¡Vamos Sakura no te intimides solo por la presencia de un chico lindo!_" me rete mentalmente. Carraspee un poco y le tome su mano en forma de saludo ignorando la pequeña descarga eléctrica que sentí al contacto.

-Sakura Haruno- dije firmemente mirándolo.

-Hmnp- "dijo" apareciendo en sus labios una media sonrisa.

¡Dios, es desesperantemente perfecto!

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
